


Sweet Revenge

by guitarstrings



Category: Glee
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, G!P, Smut, cock riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a stressful week at school, G!P Quinn looks forward to having a much-needed good night's sleep. But due to her dorm neighbor having loud sex, Quinn ends up barely being able to sleep at all. When Rachel comes to visit the next day, Quinn decides that she will have her revenge by doing the same thing: fucking Rachel throughout the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Revenge

After an exhausting week of rushing to meet the deadlines for schoolwork, Quinn was overjoyed when Friday night finally came. The sleep she so desperately needed was finally within her clutches, her bed already calling out to her and promising a well-deserved rest.

And tomorrow, Rachel will be there to visit her.

With those thoughts in mind, Quinn smiled as she slipped underneath the covers, the tiredness slowly draining away from her weary bones.

She closed her eyes and sighed happily, silently thanking the heavens above for the existence of weekends.

But just as she was about to slip away into dreamland, a muffled shout jolted her back into a state of awareness. Grumbling, she tossed over to the other side and closed her eyes again, but stopped short when she felt something banging against her wall from the other side.

Another muffled noise, but more distinct this time. Followed by more rhythmic banging sounds and loud, exaggerated moans and groans.

Quinn saw red. Of _all_ the times her dorm neighbor had to fuck around, it just had to be _now,_ didn’t it? In her rage, she muttered angrily about hoping that the guy wouldn’t last more than a minute. And that he couldn’t get his little friend up again after one round.

It was common knowledge that the walls of the dorm weren’t thick enough to silence annoying sex noises, which was why whenever Rachel visited, they only had sex in the morning or the afternoon. Not in the middle of the damn night when everyone was supposed to be sleeping.

Apparently, her neighbor didn’t have that kind of courtesy.

It went on for at least half an hour, and all Quinn could do was stare at the ceiling while she waited for the noises to stop.

And when they did, she heaved an irritated sigh and attempted to go to sleep again.

Only to be interrupted again just a few minutes later. Her neighbor was obnoxious as hell, or maybe Quinn was led to think that because she was pissed beyond words.  

But as she lay there, unable to sleep and exposed to hearing their stifled cries, she decided that they really were insufferable.

She wondered if she would be able to get any sleep like this.

* * *

 

No, Quinn barely got any sleep at all. So, when she clambered out of bed the next afternoon to open the door and invite Rachel in, she was cranky and her hair was a mess from tossing and turning all night. It must have shown in her face, because Rachel had a look of concern on her face when she caught wind of Quinn’s sour mood.

And Quinn was _never_ in a bad mood when Rachel came over to visit.

“Didn’t you get any sleep last night?” Rachel asked worriedly, skimming the dark bags underneath Quinn’s eyes with the pad of her thumbs.

“I barely got any,” Quinn replied dryly.

“Why? What happened?”

“Why don’t you ask my neighbor? It sure sounded like she had a wild time last night.”

Rachel dropped her hands and frowned, making Quinn feel guilty. She didn’t mean to sound so terse with Rachel, but the lack of sleep had really gotten to her. She knew it shouldn’t be an excuse for her to behave that way, especially not with the person who tried the hardest to understand her and put up with her mood swings.

Quinn sat down on the couch and pulled Rachel down to sit on her lap, curling her arm around the brunette’s waist to secure her in place. “I’m sorry, Rach. I didn’t mean to sound so short with you…” she said sincerely.

With a small nod, Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn’s neck and soothingly ran a hand across her tangled, golden hair. Content and feeling a little better, Quinn hugged Rachel closer and took deep breaths, willing herself to calm down.

“Tell you what, why don’t we lie down on your bed and you try to get some sleep now?” Rachel suggested in a soft voice, having a lullaby-like effect on Quinn. “And I’ll just stay with you.”

Quinn protested, “Rach, there’s no need for that. I’ll just drink coffee and we can have a movie marathon or do whatever you want.”

“You need your sleep, Quinn,” Rachel said firmly, leaving no room for further argument. Her hand snaked towards Quinn’s crotch, lightly rubbing at her crotch. “And besides, you can just make it up to me later…” she added with a smirk.

At Rachel’s suggestive tone, Quinn’s penis twitched in her shorts. “Okay, sure,” she swallowed.

Rachel winked and kissed the top of Quinn’s head, then rose from her lap. She reached out her right hand, which Quinn took, and led her to the bedroom.

There, Rachel sat down on the mattress, her back propped up against the headboard. Quinn climbed in and lied down, resting her head on Rachel’s lap. Quietly, Rachel sang a lullaby, until Quinn’s eyes started to droop and she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

 

It was already nighttime when Quinn woke up, and she felt significantly refreshed and no longer crabby. Her head was no longer on Rachel’s lap, but the brunette was still on the bed, reading one of Quinn’s books. She was out of her casual clothes and now wore one of Quinn’s shirts and boxers, showing off her shapely legs.

Quinn suddenly remembered what Rachel said about making it up to her when she woke up.

“Did you have a good sleep?” Rachel asked, bringing Quinn out of her thoughts.

“Yeah, it was a good rest. Have you eaten dinner yet?” Quinn asked.

“No, I haven’t yet. I was waiting for you to wake up so we could eat together.”

“You didn’t have to do that, but thanks, baby,” Quinn said gratefully and pulled Rachel in for a kiss, a smile curling at her lips as her girlfriend returned it with equal passion.

Giggling, Rachel patted her on the cheek, and Quinn reluctantly broke away. “Okay, so how does pizza sound?”

“Pizza? Sounds perfect.”

Rachel nodded and grabbed her phone, and Quinn fixed herself while waiting for her to finish placing their order. Once that was done, Quinn settled herself between Rachel’s legs and kissed her softly. Circling her arms around Quinn’s neck, Rachel deepened the kiss, the passion growing stronger with each push and tug of their lips.

Their tongues soon came out to play, and Rachel moaned into Quinn’s mouth as they started to make out. Quinn wrapped Rachel’s legs around her waist, making rocking motions with her hips as their tongues slid together in a resounding wet kiss.

She hadn’t thought much about sex with all the stress she had to deal with, but right now, with Rachel seductively touching her biceps and her cock rising to erection, Quinn realized just how much she wanted – no, _needed_ it.

There should be just about enough time for her to eat Rachel out for pre-dinner before the delivery boy arrived.

Crawling down Rachel’s body, Quinn sucked on every inch of exposed bronze skin she could find, until her head was settled between Rachel’s legs. With a wink, Quinn pulled off the boxers Rachel borrowed, exposing her glistening, pink folds to Quinn’s eyes.

Rachel’s breathing became shallow, as Quinn pried her legs open and planted a kiss on her outer lips. Quinn nosed through Rachel’s folds, giving her pussy kittenish licks and tiny nips. Above her, Rachel trembled, watching Quinn with hooded eyes. Her breath hitched with every flick of Quinn’s tongue, shuddering in anticipation as it swept over her clit.

Like always, Rachel tasted fucking delicious, and it made Quinn eager to devour her. And devour she did.

Being hard-pressed for time, Quinn skipped the teasing part and lapped broadly at Rachel’s blushing folds, circling her clit before going back to her slit. She moved her tongue clockwise, then back and forth, not missing a single inch of Rachel’s dripping pussy.

Fuck, the _sounds_ Rachel were making was enough to drive anyone mad. Rachel moaned and mewled, her hips lifting off the bed to push her cunt against Quinn’s face.

“Yes! Lick me, Quinn,” Rachel let out a choked gasp, her legs quivering slightly.

Quinn grinned, buried her face deeper, and worked faster. The wet sounds of her lips and tongue meeting Rachel’s slick folds resounded in her ears, only barely louder than the keening sounds that came from Rachel.

On instinct, Rachel yanked Quinn’s hair and ground her hips more fervently, humping Quinn’s mouth in her search for _more._ Quinn, who was only too willing to give it to her, slid her tongue inside Rachel’s contracting entrance.

“ _Oh!”_ Rachel squealed in delight, as Quinn worked her tongue in and out of her leaking pussy.

Her nose bumped against Rachel’s clit and Quinn sped up her pace, until Rachel was humping her face desperately – a sign that she was close to coming. After two years of being in a relationship with Rachel – and the constant sex they had over the course of that time – Quinn knew more than enough as to what Rachel wanted and needed in bed, and of course, how long it took for her to orgasm.

Quinn mentally counted down in her head, and just as she thought, _zero,_ Rachel shrieked and squirted cum all over her mouth and chin, her body curving into a tight bow. Still, Quinn continued to lick her until she crashed back down on the bed, a giggling mess as Quinn lapped up the wet mess she made.

Rachel pulled her up and licked her cum off of Quinn’s chin, a naughty smirk twisting at her lips as she finished.  

Quinn was about to do a lot more than just eating Rachel out, when a few sharp knocks on the door rang out. An annoyed look crossed her features, but Rachel quickly kissed it away. The last thing they needed was to scare off the poor delivery boy who was only doing his job.

“Can you answer that, baby? I’d do it myself, but my legs are still shaking from how good you ate me out,” Rachel said sweetly, and this brightened Quinn up.

“Sure, baby. Do you want me to bring the pizza in here?” Quinn asked. Rachel nodded in affirmation, her breathing still ragged.

Leaving Rachel to recover on the bed, Quinn grabbed her wallet from her desk and made her way towards the front door. She paid the delivery boy and said her thanks, then brought the box of pizza to her bedroom. Rachel was still naked at the bottom half of her body, her legs opened only slightly.

Looking closely, Quinn could see a clear trickle of come dripping from Rachel’s cunt, her thighs slick with come.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Quinn,” Rachel teased, yet she didn’t close her legs.

Quinn ignored the dull throbbing in her shorts and slid in beside Rachel. After they finished eating all the pizza, Rachel closed the box and set it aside. Then, they both lied down, Rachel on her back against the sheets with Quinn hovering over her.

Smiling suggestively, Rachel spread her legs as far as they could go, allowing Quinn to settle comfortably between them. Until now, Quinn couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that for someone short, Rachel had been blessed with legs that went on for miles.

Not that she was complaining, because she loved it when Rachel’s legs were locked around her hips or waist whenever they had hot, hot sex. And the way her heels dug into her back… Quinn couldn’t suppress the shivers that shot up her spine at the thought.

“So, you mentioned that your neighbor had a pretty wild time last night…” Rachel purred, slowly lifting her shirt to reveal the flat plane of her stomach, the swells of her luscious breasts.

Quinn’s mouth watered at the sight.

“Yeah, I did,” she gulped, unable to tear her eyes from Rachel’s chest.

“And you want revenge, don’t you?”

Quinn could only nod, as Rachel took of her shirt and flung it across the room, revealing her perky tits, her dusky nipples set on top of the soft mounds.

“I was thinking…” Rachel trailed off, gripping the hem of Quinn’s shirt. With excruciating slowness, she pulled it up, all the while talking as she did so. “What better way to get revenge than by us having really, _really_ fantastic sex?”

Her shirt landed on the floor, and Rachel worked on her shorts and boxers next.

“You’ll pound me on this bed, and my naughty pussy will take your cock so well, Quinn,” Rachel husked in her ear, the words making Quinn feel hot all over. “You’ll fuck me so hard I’ll be screaming and screaming and _screaming,_ begging for more, begging for you to give it to me _harder_.”

Rachel tugged Quinn’s boxers down harshly in emphasis, her rigid pole springing out as it was freed, slapping against her lower belly. Quinn couldn’t think straight with Rachel talking filthy like in her ear, her voice dripping pure sex and filled with so much lust.

God, she wanted that so much. Quinn wanted to bang Rachel so hard, wanted her _revenge_ on her insensitive neighbor. She would be killing two birds with one stone.

“We’ll have so much sex, she won’t be able to sleep because of the ruckus we’re going to make. And she can’t complain, because she deprived you of that leisure last night,” Rachel sneered, igniting Quinn’s desire for vengeance even more.

Rachel fucking knew the right words to say to get her riled up.

Before Rachel could say any more, Quinn crashed their lips together and kissed her roughly. Rachel didn’t act surprised, as though she was expecting Quinn to react this way. She kissed Quinn back, a mess of tongue and teeth, their mouths colliding with fierce intensity.

Quinn was glad they were already naked, because she didn’t want to break away from the intense make-out session. Rachel clutched Quinn’s shoulders, her moans and groans muffled by the blonde’s lips molding forcefully against hers.

They didn’t _need_ slow, both of them craving something _rough and fast._

Quinn positioned the tip of her cock at Rachel’s entrance, an appreciative moan spilling from her lips at how _soaked_ she was. She rammed herself all the way in, swift and hard, and Rachel screamed out of sheer ecstasy. At the same time, Quinn cried out in pleasure at the way Rachel’s slippery pussy sucked her in.

She pounded into Rachel, rough and fast, her cock plunging in and out of her hot, dripping pussy at a rapid pace. Rachel was lost in her own world, crying out continually at the sensation of Quinn’s shaft stretching her wide open.

The headboard slammed against the wall, and Quinn smirked at the thought of her neighbor wide awake and listening to them having sex. What made it even better was that Rachel was a natural screamer in bed.

“Take me, Quinn! Yes, _just like that_!” Rachel urged her, clenching her muscles tight around Quinn. “God, you feel so good inside me!”

“ _Fuck._ Your pussy feels so good, Rach. Sucking my cock in like that,” Quinn panted, her hips pushing forward, fucking Rachel as deeply as she could.

“Oh, yes! Oh, yes! Give it to me, baby!” Rachel sobbed. She pushed back with each thrust, legs locking around Quinn’s waist, inviting her deeper.

Her pussy felt like silken heaven to Quinn, embracing her stiff cock within its heat. Clenching, relaxing, and then tightening again around her. The contractions of Rachel’s cunt muscles drove Quinn insane, her cock pulsing and hardening further, eager to pump the dripping pussy below her with her hot seed.

Rachel seemed to notice this, as she hugged Quinn closer to her and _squeezed_ her walls with all her might. Unable to hold herself back any longer, Quinn shuddered and groaned Rachel’s name as she came, pulsing out thick ropes of her semen deep inside her pussy. Her hips twitched, more so when Rachel came, leaking out cum from her hole.

She was still horny and rearing to go, and so was Rachel. One round wasn’t enough for them when they were _really_ in the mood for a nice, long fucking.

Quinn rolled over on her back, her cock teetering between her legs and shining with Rachel’s juices. Straddling her thighs Rachel spread her legs, giving Quinn the view of her semen oozing out of her cunt.  

“Well, damn,” Quinn mumbled, and Rachel giggled and lowered her dripping pussy down on her raging prick.

“Get ready for the ride of your night,” Rachel winked.

Without saying anything else, Rachel rose from Quinn’s lap and _slammed_ her hips down, a sharp scream spilling from her plump lips. Quinn licked her lips, drinking in the view of Rachel riding her cock, sweat dripping down her neck and chest from the effort.

And fuck, it was _hot_ watching Rachel bounce up and down on her dick, her hair and her tits bouncing up and down. Quinn reached out and palmed Rachel’s breasts, tweaking her nipples and rolling them around using her thumb and index finger.

“Fuck, yeah! Ride my cock, Rach!” Quinn panted, content with Rachel doing all the work.

“You like that, baby? My pussy bouncing up and down on your big cock?” Rachel teased, her hips moving in dizzying circles as she ground down on Quinn’s pelvis.

Grinning, Quinn smacked Rachel’s ass. “You bet I do. It's hard not to love that sweet, tight pussy of yours. Rub your clit for me, baby.”

Rachel did as she was told, working her clit with her fingers, pushing herself down on Quinn’s thick shaft. Quinn focused on Rachel’s pussy lips being split apart to accommodate her thickness, on the wet slapping of skin on skin.

It didn’t take long before Rachel was coming around her again, letting out a sharp cry as she trembled from the force of her orgasm. Gritting her teeth, Quinn planted her feet on the bed and pounded up into Rachel, until her cock pumped out jizz for the second time.

Rachel slumped forward and clenched her muscles, draining out the rest of Quinn’s warm semen.    

“Mmm, I love it when you pump me full of your come,” Rachel sighed, curling up into Quinn.

Smiling in satisfaction, Quinn held Rachel, her cock beginning to soften inside the brunette’s cunt. Just as they had settled into a comfortable position for cuddling, Quinn vaguely heard someone knocking on the door.

She arched an eyebrow and carefully disentangled herself from Rachel, who was smiling lazily and leisurely stroking her cum-filled pussy.

She picked up her shirt and boxers from the floor and put them on, then made her way outside of the bedroom. When she opened the door, she saw that her neighbor was outside, her fiery red hair disheveled, and annoyed expression on her face.

Quinn suppressed a smirk. “Yes?”

“Are you done banging your girlfriend? Because I need to sleep.”

“Huh. Funny isn’t it? Because I don’t remember knocking on your door last night to tell you and your little boyfriend to stop fucking around,” Quinn said coolly, laughing inside when her neighbor flushed a scarlet red. “But hey, I guess we’re pretty much even now. I was barely able to sleep last night, either.”

And with that, Quinn shut the door in her face with a smug smile. She shuffled back to her bedroom, finding Rachel in the same position she left her in.

“That was your neighbor, wasn’t it?” Rachel asked, watching Quinn take off her clothes.

“Yup, and she actually had the guts to complain about us being loud,” Quinn said with a laugh, and climbed in beside Rachel.

Rachel smirked, leading Quinn’s hand between her legs. “Do you want to piss her off even more?”

“You bet I do,” Quinn nodded. “And why don’t I suck my come out of your pussy while I recover?”

Rachel smiled naughtily and lay flat on her back, spreading her legs wide open. Quinn groaned at the sight of her thick, white come, steadily trickling out of Rachel’s swollen, reddened pussy.

Without giving it a second thought, Quinn buried her face in between Rachel’s legs and happily slurped out her thick, white come, grinning at the filthy sucking noises she made.

And as Rachel squealed and cried out with each broad stroke of her tongue, Quinn could only think, _sweet, sweet revenge._


End file.
